Girl's Best Friend
by Gravityfallsfan84
Summary: After Vanellope stumbles into a secret (and scary) part of Mario Kart, she meets a new friend. First fic I've uploaded since December!


A/N: Hi everyone! OH man, I haven't been on the fanfiction site in so long! And the reason is because my old computer broke and we had to wait a couple months to save up the money (My family doesn't have a lot of money) to get it fixed. And here we are. Anyway, I hope you like this.

Vanellope was waiting in her kart when she felt something lightly pull her arm. When she turned her head, she noticed Sour Bill with a letter in his hand. "What do you want?"she asked.

"I have a letter."Sour Bill said in a bored expression.

"Uh. . . thanks."

"You're welcome, Presidentary."

"Stop calling me 'Presidentary'."Vanellope then proceeded to open her letter.

Inside of the letter was a note, which says:

Dear President Vanellope Von Schweetz, Would you please come get your cell phone. You left if from the last meeting. Signed- Princess Peach from Mario Kart.

"Oh. That's where it was."Vanellope said to herself as she hopped out of her kart. "I'm gonna go get it."

* * *

She was walking in a secret shortcut in Mario Kart. Unlike most of Mario Kart, which is bright and colorful, this part of Mario Kart was rather. . . freaky.

"Uh. . ."Vanellope nervously muttered. She suddenly heard a lot of bats. "AHHH!"After Vanellope reilized they were bats that DON'T drink people's blood, she began to calm down. "Pull yourself together."she muttered to herself. "Nothing to be scared about. It's just a house that was supposedly built in the 1700's. *Nervous laugh* and nothings so scary about that right. Except for spiders. And bats that drink people's blood. And. . . and."

Suddenly, Vanellope saw a group of boos.

"GHOST! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Vanellope turned around and bolted for the door. When Vanellope was halfway there, she reilized there was a group of doors. Now she was confused. Which door is it? But that didn't scare her as nearly as the thought "Which door _ISN'T_?" What if she opened a door and accidently fell into a bottomless pit? Or a shark tank? Or a room full of venmous snakes? Vanellope slowly opened the first door to her right and peeked inside. All she saw was a dark and empty room. She closed that door and opened the next door. When she looked in, she saw a dark hall and a door at the end. Vanellope was skepitcal about going in their, but she thought "What's the worst that could happen?"and with that said, she walked in the room. When she was halfway through the hall, she heard a quiet "Arr!"Vanellope looked behind her and didn't see anything. When she continued walking, she heard it again. When she looked, she again saw nothing. She kept walking and now heard a series of "Arrrs!"when she turned around, she saw a medium-sized brown dog that was coming towards her.

She ran for the door she was headed for, but reilized it was just a door that was painted there. "Who's idea was this!?"she asked herself. She turned around and noticed the dog was still coming her way. She now was so scared, she even forgot she could glitch herself out of this situation. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes. The dog was now six inches of her. When Vanellope thought this dog was gonna attack her, it instead licked her.

" Wha-" Vanellope stuttered while looking at the dog. It's tail was wagging and procedded to lick her many times. "Wait! *Laughs* Stop now!* Laugh*!"

Vanellope reilized this dog was more friendly then dangerous. "I like you."Vanellope said to herself. "You know the way to Princess Peach's castle?"

The dog barked and walked away. Vanellope followed him. -  
Vanellope walked out of Princess Peach's castle, now with her cell phone that she lost. Right next to her was the dog. "Thanks dog."she said. "Well, it's time for me to go."

The dog moved its ears down and gave her a sad expression.

Vanellope didn't know what to do. She tried to walk away, but the thought of the dog made her sad and stop in her tracks. She evantually couldn't take it and ran up to the dog. "Do you wanna go home with me?"

The dog responded by wagging its tail and jumping on Vanellope and licking her.

"I guess that's a yes."she said. -  
Now the two were playing at the Candy Cane forest in Sugar Rush.

* * *

"Fetch!"she shouted as she threw a sweet tart across the forest. The dog ran up to the sweet tart and ran back to Vanellope. "Good boy."

Vanellope noticed the Sugar Rush racers coming.

Taffyta began talking. "Hello Vanel-"she stopped talking after noticing the dog. The racers starred at the dog, then back at Vanellope. They were confused of how to respond.

"Relax!"Vanellope said. "He's friendly."

"Um. . . who's dog is that?"Rancis asked.

"Mine."Vanellope replied. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Fudge."

" Uh. . . hey Fudge."they each said.

A/N: Well, I really wanted to write a story about Vanellope getting a pet and a dog would fit perfectly! And I choose Chocolate Labrador Retriever for a few reasons 1. They are both energenic 2. Both friendly 3. Chocolate Lab. Review but no flames.


End file.
